This invention relates to a moulding machine for the production of caciocavallo and similar cheeses.
In spite of the fact that process mechanization has reached very advanced stages, certain operations in the dairy products sector are still carried out manually by highly qualified craftsmen. This is so in the production of provola, caciocavallo, scamorza and similar plastic curd cheeses. These products, of approximately spherical or pear shape, with or without the typical head, require operators able to model the cheese fibres until the required product shape is obtained. This operation requires immersing the hands in the plasticising water, the temperature of which is approximately 50.degree.-60.degree. C., ie relatively high. The operation is very costly because it requires expert operators, and also because the uncomfortable operating conditions strongly limit operator productivity.